A Question of Time
by Klista Fox
Summary: Emma receives an "invitation" to join a madman for tea.


**Author's Note: **This fic was inspired by the spoilers for the upcoming episode 17, "Hat Trick". Read at your own risk.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own nor am I affiliated with Once Upon a Time or ABC. I'm not making any money off of this story. I wrote it solely for entertainment purposes.

**A Question of Time**

By: Klista Fox

"Time isn't a friend of mine. He never could forgive me for murdering him, but I never imagined that he would join the Queen. The very notion that he would halt himself for everyone was unthinkable."

Emma wearily gazed at her "guest" as he paced the room. The initial ten minutes of her morning had been spent listening to his tale, and it sounded like one straight out of Henry's book. Her first coherent thought had been that her son would have a field day talking to this man. Not that she was ever going to introduce the two of them. The only goal on her mind was to get out of this predicament and haul his hat loving ass back to his cell.

"Yeah, that Time is a real bitch." If he noticed the sarcastic tone, he didn't show it, aside from a devilish smirk that made her uncomfortably aware of how attractive he actually was. Rakishly handsome, with an air of danger, like many a wrong man she'd dated in the past. If it weren't for the maniacal gleam in his silver eyes, she might have mistaken him for having potential. Of course, the knowledge that he was an escapee from the psychiatric ward with a criminal record a mile long would've nipped that idea in the bud even without bringing present circumstances into the mix.

"Yes, I agree." He said. "But he does seem to be fond of you. When you returned to us, so did he, so it is you who must ask Time for a favor. The Queen is planning, always plotting, and we don't have enough Time."

Never before had Emma met someone who could sound so reasonable when speaking about such nonsense. Her son didn't count in that regard. Henry wasn't insane. He was just a very imaginative boy. Jefferson Hightopp was, on the other hand, bat shit crazy.

"And how exactly am I supposed to ask Time for help? Call him up? Post a message to his Facebook page?"

The kettle on the stove whistled as he laughed. "First off, stop trying to buy Time. He doesn't take bribes."

"You're insane!" Despite her earlier decision to play along and humor him until help arrived - hopefully in the form of her missing roommate - she couldn't stop herself from making a scathing remark.

"That is neither here nor there, and it is rather rude to call a guest names. If you keep it up, I shall not call on you again for tea." He said as he prepared a cup of the beverage in question. "Do you like one lump or two?"

She could only stare dumbfounded. He talked as if she'd invited him over for a nice chat. Her growl of frustration didn't even faze him as he had begun to set out the pastries that he'd brought to this little shindig.

"Rude? You really want to talk about rude? How about breaking into a person's home while they are sleeping and tying them up at their own freakin' table? How's that for rude?" She pulled at the ropes that bound her to the chair to make her point. "You broke into the home of the town sheriff. To what purpose? To serve me breakfast and attempt to suck me into your delusion?"

"I would appreciate it if you stopped confusing the issue with facts." He stated untroubled by her outburst. "Scone?" He sighed as the only response he received was a glare. "You must understand Princess. The Queen will stop at nothing to get what she wants. She will take your heart, your happiness, your Alice." She could only watch in horrified fascination as his eyes darken like a stormy sky. "_My _Alice. She took her from me. Sweet little Alice. She doesn't remember me, or our home, anything... and it's all that evil sow's fault!"

His teacup hit the wall with a loud crash. Emma started to cringe away, but stopped herself before she betrayed her fear. So far, aside from waking up tied to a kitchen chair, he hadn't been overtly menacing, but his hospital records did mention violent outbursts. She feared what that would mean for her. In a way, this version of him was a welcome relief. Before he'd sounded too reasonable for all the fantastical things he'd said.

"Grace." She said with an imploring gaze. "Your daughter's name is Grace, and you lost her because you are sick. You need to go back to the hospital so that the doctors can help you get better."

He let out a harsh laugh. "I won't go back to the Queen's dungeon Princess." He said as he brandished a spoon. Typically, silverware didn't frighten her, but she was fairly certain that this man could figure out how to turn such an innocent item into a weapon. "Not that it would hold me long even if you could catch me, and her name is not Grace. It's Alice. I should know. I'm her father."

"Okay then." She decided to backtrack a little and once again play along. "What does the Queen have to do with you losing Alice?"

"That is a story for another time I'm afraid." It wasn't until he spoke those words that she noticed the commotion coming from outside. Someone called her name as she heard footsteps on the stairs. "Remember what I told you Princess. We need Time's help or we are all doomed. Do be a dear and ask him for aid."

He was out the window before she could respond.


End file.
